


Tasty

by CheekyTorah



Series: How Things Have Changed universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Katie Bell, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Katie Bell, DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Love, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pining, Professional Quidditch, Public Masturbation, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Secret Crush, Sexual Identity, Shower Sex, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Years after the war, Katie was one of the top ten Chasers in the entire world, playing for England’s National Team.  It was her greatest wish for them to make World championships this season.  Confident in almost every way, Katie only felt it waver when confronting the fiery Redhead on her team.





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I've been writing fan fiction for a while but I have never posted here. You can find me and more of my work on other platforms under other usernames though.  
> This is a part of an on going ”world” I have created around a main WIP story called How Things Have Changed. I will eventually post that here as well but I figured I would start with one of my favourite pieces.  
> This is also not the first part in that series but I’ll leave it as is until more pieces are posted!  
> This world is canon divergent and I have changed various things about the post war story as you will soon discover. I hope you can enjoy it and thank you in advance for reading!  
> Written for @MegGonagall

The sun was setting, Katie and the rest of England's finest Quidditch players were dripping with sweat and dirt as they raced around the pitch following the yelling of their Captain. They had been at it for hours. Yet, Oliver Wood seemed even angrier than before they had started to practice that afternoon.

“Seriously? You can’t honestly think you’re getting any better Bell!” Oliver Wood was now screaming at her. “Move it! Get a move on, NOW!”

Katie was one of the top Chasers in the entire world, yet Oliver treated her like she was nothing. Gritting her teeth she pushed off harder on her broom and did as he asked. She pulled to a stop and tossed the Quaffle into the goal, grinning at their Keeper, who had managed to miss by only inches.

“Nice moves, Bell,” Ginny Weasley another chaser commented as she pulled up beside her. Ginny grinned and winked at Katie, they then tossed the Quaffle to Oliver who had flown over with the rest of their team.

“See Katie, now you had better thank me. If I hadn’t pushed you, you wouldn’t have scored that point!” He boasted as if her victory was his to claim.

Katie gritted her teeth, Oliver Wood was such an arrogant prick. He really got on her nerves. He then adjourned the practice and everyone but Ginny and Katie sped off to the lockers.

“Don’t listen to him. You were amazing, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you,” Weasley grinned and quickly sped off, landing on the ground and walked swiftly into the locker room.

Katie stayed there--suspended in mid-air--as she allowed herself to calm, the bright crimson colour to her cheeks lessening as she forced her body to relax. That Weasley girl sure had a talent for stirring a reaction in her. It wasn’t like she didn’t understand why, though. Katie went through the motions of curiosity and being unsure of her sexuality years ago. Now a woman confident in her Bisexuality, she simply battled with her profound talent of always falling for straight women. 

It was almost as if she enjoyed the torture, the knowledge she could never have what she wanted, the very definition of being a closet masochist. Yet, with the knowledge of Ginny Weasley being who she was, Katie loved and desired her even more. 

Katie shook her head. The chosen one’s girlfriend was definitely _not_ someone she should be thinking about all the time, but--think, dream, fantasize--she did. Katie flew down to about eight feet from the ground, gripped her broom in her hand and jumped the rest of the way dragging the now limp object down with her. She landed with a satisfying thud, a grin etched into her fine features. She loved the adrenaline and every time she would attempt jumping from a slightly higher spot.

When she entered the locker room she saw the delicate frame of Ginny Weasley who was just leaving the showers, beads of water dripping down her silky skin. _That Potter was one **lucky** bastard._

Katie was soon alone, enjoying the peace of showering without her rowdy teammate's ridiculous antics. She had always found it a bit odd that it was a communal locker room with only a wall with two open doorways separating the male and female showers but it had never really bothered her much. She usually moved slowly enough that everyone was gone by the time she showered.

The hot water beat down on her shoulders and head, trailing streams over her large breasts and thick frame. She wasn’t a small woman, she had full breasts, thick thighs and wide hips. She wasn’t so heavy that she felt self-conscious though, it was simply that she was built more like an hour-glass. 

Her mind wandered as she washed her body. She began to think about a certain fiery redhead with big blue eyes. The way she moved on the pitch, her sexy smirk, the determined look she had when they played. She imagined Ginny pulling up close to her on the field, bringing their brooms intimately closer and kissing her passionately.

Katie's hands brushed a hardened nipple as she washed herself. An image of the full lips Ginny had floated through her mind like a leaf resting atop the water of a stream. She wondered what her mouth would taste like. The view she had only a short time ago--Ginny's small frame wrapped under an indecently small towel--popped into her mind like the crack of a whip. The beautiful red hair pinned up and some loose strands sticking to the wet skin on her delicate neck. Oh, to be one of those beads of water trailing down her flawless body. 

A dull throbbing began in Katie's core, and her face flushed at the inappropriate way she was thinking of her teammate, again. It was not the first time, and it likely wouldn't be the last. Basking in the solitude of the empty shower she leaned forward resting her hot forehead against the cool tiled walls and parted her legs slightly. Hot water ran down her body warming her sensitive mound between her legs intensifying the throbbing into an ache that needed release. 

Thinking about Ginny’s slender long legs, and the curve of her round bottom, Katie began rubbing small slow circles on her clit. She basked in the feeling of teasing and touching herself while imagining Ginny was the one touching her. A soft moan escaped her lips, echoing quietly through the empty showers. She plunged two fingers deep inside her opening, while her thumb still prodded the sensitive bud above it which caused her to shake with pleasure. 

She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, as she imagined Ginny's tongue between her sensitive folds and nibbling at her clit. It was then that she exploded in a climax and sunk to the floor of the shower, while her body hummed from the release. She felt much more relaxed and quickly finished her shower. As she left the showers she was sure she heard the door to the locker room quietly close but--upon entering and looking around the empty room--she figured she must have been mistaken. 

Their next practice was a few days later, Oliver was being hard on Katie as usual and Katie was putting up with it as best she could. She watched Ginny as the team flew around the pitch and practiced various moves and passes. Now and then she would catch Ginny's eye, and they would share a small smile. Katie was having a hard time concentrating near the end and Oliver punished her with running laps around the grounds. Katie gritted her teeth, but did it anyways and after about half an hour she was aching and sore, heading into the locker room.

Ginny sat on the bench in front of her locker, tying up her hair in another loose bun drying her skin with a dry towel. She sat only in a bra and shorts, and Katie gulped at the view.

“Hey, Bell!” Ginny said with a bright smile when she entered. “Oliver finally let you go home eh? He’s pretty hard on you, I hope you’re okay!”

Her concern touched Katie, and she nodded shyly as she began stripping down in front of her own locker and getting ready for a shower. Katie could have sworn she saw a faint blush creep across Ginny's freckled cheeks when she turned and brushed the tangles out of her brown hair. 

“How is Harry?” Katie attempted a light conversation with the redhead.

“Oh...um… I don’t really know,” She bit her lip and Katie couldn’t help wishing she could bite Ginny's lip instead. Ginny continued, “We broke up a couple of months ago.”

“Oh! I’m sorry to hear that, I hope you’re alright!” Katie was surprised and felt sorry for Ginny.

“I’m fine, thank you though! It’s alright it’s been a long time coming. We’ve never been the same since the war ended.”

The two chatted a bit and made plans to grab drinks the following evening. Katie was nervous to be spending more time with Ginny, hoping that her infatuation with the woman didn't show all over her face.

The following day Katie pulled on her tight ripped up jeans and met Ginny at the Wizard Pub nearby. Hoppy Hippo Pub’s sign overhead shook in the cool breeze, and Katie wished she had worn a hoodie. Crisp air pricked at her exposed skin. Everything warmed though when she saw Ginny walk up in a tight wine red leather skirt and a loose strappy black shirt that plunged deep in the back exposing a large amount of beautifully freckled skin. 

Katie’s heart raced as she greeted her friend, and they walked into the bar. She gulped, and when they arrived at the table Katie sat as far away from Ginny as she could to lessen the view of her sexy curves and exposed skin. They ordered their drinks and soon were sipping on a lovely sour drink that was based on a muggle “whiskey sour”. 

They chatted lightly about Quidditch and family. Avoiding topics like the chosen one and the war. They enjoyed each other’s company and were soon talking about life after Quidditch. Ginny wanted to be a parent one day and Katie dreaded the idea. 

“I mean it’s not that I hate kids, I don’t. I just do not want to be pregnant. Ever!” she emphasized. 

“Maybe someone could carry a baby for you? When you met the right person, of course.” Ginny said.

“Yeah...the right person…” Katie mumbled into her drink, then knocked back the rest of the shiny purple liquid.

____

Feeling quite tipsy they wandered out of the bar and into the street. Giggling about different things that happened during practice, laughing over how red in the face the captain got when Katie wouldn’t listen to him.

“He really has it out for you,” Ginny giggled.

“Yeah well, he knows. I’m not one to care, on the field I’ll still do it MY WAY!” Katie practically yelled.

“Stubborn one aren’t you?”

Katie grinned. “Well yes, I don’t like being told what to do, who to care for, what to do with my life, so on and so forth.”

Ginny nodded in understanding. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that Katie had to leave home at a young age when she brought her first girlfriend Luna Lovegood home. Not only was Luna a bit...off...she was a woman. And the Bell family wouldn’t have any of it. 

Knowing that Katie had such a rough childhood made Ginny almost angry. Unlike Katie, Ginny was raised in a home where a mother may not like your choice, but she isn’t going to kick you out on your ass for them. Though she _was_ curious: if Ginny _had_ decided to like girls—not that she liked girls at all mind you—what _would_ Molly do?

Katie was suddenly running. She was running directly for the large fountain in the middle of the square ahead. Ginny gaped while she watched Katie strip out of her clothes and jumped right into the fountain. She pulled off her jacket and transfigured it into a towel, shaking her heard watching Katie dancing in the cool water in her undergarments. She had to admit, Katie looked real good with water running down her body. 

Ginny thought it once before: when she accidentally walked in on a rather indecent shower Katie was having in the empty girl’s shower stalls. She had trouble even admitting it to herself, but she had been fascinated by the erotic sounds that had come from Katie’s mouth that day. 

Ginny shook her head violently to cast the memory aside as Katie danced out of the water and gratefully took the towel from Ginny outstretched arms. Drying herself quickly and then dressing again the two said a brief goodbye and Katie called a cab. She was not entirely sure it was safe to disapparate while this intoxicated.

Ginny made it home safely, and as she slipped into bed that night her mind kept wandering to the view of Katie in that fountain. It wasn't just her well-sculpted body, but it was the freedom and pure happiness that was all over her face. Ginny wished she could be more like that. 

Slowly she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams filled with things she really ought not be dreaming of. 

\-------

The next couple of months were really great, Ginny was _really_ enjoying spending time with Katie. They would have coffee most mornings before heading off to whatever it was they had to do. They’d grab dinner and drinks at least three times a week. Ginny and Katie had both become a sort of fixture in one another’s lives. 

The two talked about just about everything from the future, to their dreams and aspirations—outside of professional Quidditch of course. Ginny felt herself becoming drawn to Katie in more ways than just the typical friendship. She’d watch Katie, all the time, fascinated by her mouth, the dip of her neck, and the way her voice rang out like the sweet sound of a harp. 

“Ginny? Well? What do you think?” Katie waved her hand in front of Ginny’s face, “Earth to Ginny, is anyone home?”

“Ha. Ha.” Ginny batted Katie’s hand away and tried to focus on the question but came up with nothing. “What did you ask me?”

Katie sighed and frowned. “Do you think I should do that play Oliver told me not to, today? I know I can do it! I won’t fall like he seems to think.”

“I think you should do what you want to do, but be careful. The team needs you, especially this season. Scouts are coming to the next few games and if we can get them to agree to funding Dawson’s Transfer from Bulgaria, then we may have a team that will push us to World Championships.” Ginny contemplated the idea of going to World Championships all the time, and she was certain Travis Dawson was the piece they needed. All they needed was the right scout and enough money to do it. With Gabriel Truman retiring at the end of this season, it was the best time to search for new seekers. 

Katie grinned and agreed with her. The two finished their coffees and headed towards the Quidditch pitch. Ginny saw Katie look slightly worried, probably nervous that Oliver may try to bench her if she did the play he was so against. He might threaten it but he would never actually kick her from any games. Katie was the best Chaser they had—and he knew it—benching her would put them in the losing seat and none of them wanted to lose.

_________

Soon they were all changing, and off to play the match.

The game was not their best, and Italy was ahead by a ridiculous amount of points. Even if Truman caught the snitch, they may lose if their team didn’t score a few more times. It was time for Katie to take a risk. She had to do it, she could see Truman gaining the lead on the snitch, and they had only about a minute till the match was likely over. That moment Truman looked down at her, and he winked a knowing look passed between them. Maybe he would be harder to replace than she gave him credit for. 

Katie intercepted the Quaffle as it flew towards the opposing teams' blonde Chaser. She winked at the stunned pretty witch and flew off—with the Quaffle tucked under her arm—at extreme speed. She prepared to toss the Quaffle in the middle Hoop, their keeper was unprepared for her advance and adjusted her position, so she could bolt forward the second the Quaffle left her hand. Once she had let go of the Quaffle, she raced forward. She heard the familiar sound of the bell signifying they had gotten points for her scoring on the opposition as she once again skillfully caught the Quaffle in its descent to the ground after scoring England another point. 

Breathing deeply she flew back towards the rings, this time the Keeper was ready and there was hardly room for her and her broom to move in from the traditional route before the beaters would send bludgers her way, or the chasers would try to take the ball from her. She knew what she had to do, and she had only one chance. She dove from her broom—using the speed of the broom as momentum—over the goal post and popped the Quaffle through the lowest ring: she had soared right over the ring and easily slid her arms between the keeper and the Hoop. 

A satisfied grin spread across her face as she noticed that Truman had caught the snitch a couple of seconds after. As she began to fall—her broom now hanging in mid-air three feet away—she was satisfied, having brought her team to victory. She knew they had won the game by a hair, but what mattered was they won.

“Ooph!” Katie grunted as someone caught her a few mere feet from the ground. She looked into the face of the man who cradled her in his strong arms.

“What did I say about that play, Bell?” Oliver growled through clenched teeth. He swung her expertly on to the back of his broom, and they flew up slowly to her own broom that was still suspended mid-air. 

“Oh come off it, Wood! We won!” Katie grinned as she slipped on to her broom. He glared daggers at her as they descended and landed on the ground near the rest of their teammates. The team all huddled happily tossing Katie and Truman in the air, chanting a victory song. 

Soon they were all dashing to the showers leaving Katie on the field, looking up at the sky. She loved this game. The people, the fans, the adrenaline. Nothing could ever beat the feeling of being on a broom, soaring through the sky, helping your team get to victory. She sighed blissfully and realized she wasn’t alone. Ginny stood nearby pulling on her gloves nervously, with a look of anger on her pretty face. _Damn_ , she even looked stunning when she was mad.

“Gin, I’m fine! See no bumps or scrapes!” She grinned at her friend. 

Katie watched Ginny take a few very carefully thought out breaths. Before she whipped around, her red hair flying, and she started to march away. About twenty paces away she paused, turned back around and marched back to Katie and stuck her pointed finger to Katie’s nose.

“You're a selfish brat, you know that? What the hell were you thinking Katie? Do you think it’s okay to just throw yourself off your broom fifty or so feet up in the air? Do you think it’s alright in the name of the game? You reckless, thoughtless, careless…” Ginny was yelling at her. Tears in her eyes. With every word, she got louder and more panicked sounding. 

Somewhere in the middle of Ginny's rant, it occurred to her that this woman cared about her well-being. She was scared for her safety. Not for her place on the team, not because they’d have to find a new chaser, but truly scared to lose her. Katie smirked at the realization and felt her heart melt a bit inside. Ginny’s face was less than a foot from hers, her hands now flailing in the air accentuating her anger and worry.

“Stupid jerk! Don’t sit there and smile at me, don’t you dare think you can patronize me! This isn’t funny, I’m not being silly you could have died Katie Bell!” 

Katie’s hands came up quickly she grabbed Ginny’s cheeks roughly and pulled her down to her level and covered her yelling with a searing kiss. She refused to let her go, kissing her roughly. Quickly Ginny’s hands came around Katie’s waist and pulled her body against her own. 

Ginny parted her lips and tentatively tasted Katie’s, releasing a muffled moan as their heated kiss deepened further. Katie’s fingers released Ginny’s cheeks and wrapped around her neck, pulled out Ginny’s hair tie and sunk into the silky thick red hair. Ginny nibbled in Katie’s lip, receiving a moan and a shudder of pleasure from her.

Reluctantly, they both broke away for air, their eyes locked in each other’s gaze while their chests heaved as they gasped for air. The pitch was empty, there was not even the odd fan sitting around anymore. How long they had been snogging for? Why Ginny had kissed her back was a mystery to her, but Katie silently wished it hadn’t ended. Reluctantly she look a shake step back, staring into Ginny’s shocked eyes.

Katie broke the silence first, “We should probably go shower.”

Ginny nodded but didn't say a thing as she followed Katie into the empty locker room. They both quickly stripped down, and headed for the showers. There was Patricia, the Beater on their team, finishing up her shower behind the sheer curtain in the middle of the room. Katie ducked into an empty shower a few stalls away and Ginny went to the one beside hers. 

Katie turned on the water and began to shower herself, vaguely hearing the sound of a tap shut off and the wet pattering of feet running to the warmth of the locker room. Patricia has obviously finished up and was leaving the two chasers in the showers. 

Suddenly Katie felt very exposed, being naked and alone with Ginny. There only being a curtain between her and Ginny who was also currently naked, didn’t help. Naked under hot water. Naked with water running down her smooth skin. _Naked._

_Oh, fuck._ The heat had begun to build between her folds, and Katie gripped her hand on the wall to attempt to keep a hold onto reality. She couldn’t be thinking about Naked Ginny, about kissing Naked Ginny. She had to think of something else. _Quidditch._ Yes, that could be a potential distraction. As long as she didn’t think of Naked Ginny on a broom. _FUCK._ Katie felt like she was going insane, her breath ragged and her legs tingling from the pressure she was applying--squeezing her legs together--in an attempt to dull the throb that had begun. Seconds passed like hours and Katie was attempting to distract her mind from the sexy woman right beside her.

Katie couldn’t handle it anymore: her soapy hand brushed her breast, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. She pressed her other hand down between her folds, circling her throbbing clit and plunging her middle finger deep inside—in hopes of relieving some of her discomfort--as quietly as possible, of course.

Her breath became extremely ragged, and she covered her mouth, so she didn’t alert Ginny to what she was doing just on the other side of the curtain. Her mind was foggy, and she couldn’t focus as she rubbed herself faster and curled her finger inside her core. As her legs began to shake she suddenly felt a hand snake its way around her and pinch her nipple and twist it. Lips grazed up her neck and sucked on her ear lobe. _Was this real, or just a fantasy?_

Katie went to turn her head but the body behind her pressed their warm wet breasts against her body and pushed her forward till Katie had to reach her hands out and brace herself against the wall. 

“Shh.” crooned the voice as their fingers entered her. “Close your eyes.” 

Katie’s pulse jumped with excitement, that voice she recognized but her mind was so foggy she felt like she couldn’t place it at the moment. The fingers worked quickly and skillfully, plunging deep inside her and rubbing her throbbing clit in all the right ways. Her legs began to shake, and she moaned loudly coming close to her climax. A hand massaged her breast while the other curled its long slender fingers probing the sensitive spot deep inside her, which sent her yelling over the edge feeling her body release and a spray of her fluids with it. She felt the skillful fingers pull out from her core, and she was turned around to face eyes filled with hunger.

“Yum,” Ginny smirked, licking the fingers that had just been inside Katie. “Let’s get another taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading if you got this far! I’ve never posted here before so any suggestions for better tagging or warnings please comment below or if you just wanna leave positive reinforcement and/or keyboard bashing I always welcome this as well.  
> Thank you for (hopefully) enjoying this!  
> Xo


End file.
